


The little mermaid, as a 13 year old’s fanfiction:

by SuperNoah



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: F/F, Love, pinning, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNoah/pseuds/SuperNoah
Summary: We both stumbled to the ground dropping all of our books.“I am so sorry,” she said with an angelic voice.“No no, it was all my fault!”We started to pick up our books and our hands briefly touched! It felt like fireworks rushing through my body, I hurriedly retracted gazing into her deep chestnut brown eyes.“Hi, I’m Erika Prince,” she said with her hot voice.Rose petals started flying through the air, I blushed deeply. Her hair was wavy and dark brown, luscious lips, long eyelashes, and she had an MCR wristband!!!!





	The little mermaid, as a 13 year old’s fanfiction:

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

My name is Ariel Piranha Dark Kraken Wave, I am 16 years old, I have long hair with black and blonde stripes, I have piercings in my nose, lips and belly button my dad hates it but I don’t care. All of my clothes is black, like the colour of my soul. I am not normie enough to be emo I am actually scene in case you couldn’t tell. I am the only scene at my high school’s swimming team; The Mermaids. I am very short, that’s why people call me the little mermaid and I hate it. All of the other girls are boring preps who likes horses and Justin Bieber. Real music is my only drug, I like MCR and BVB, Andy fucking Biersack is the fucking hottest guy ever. I am bi bi the way.

One day I discovered just how bi I was, when I accidentally bumped into the new transfer student in the hallways. We both stumbled to the ground dropping all of our books.  
“I am so sorry” she said with an angelic voice.  
“No no, it was all my fault!”  
We started to pick up our books and our hands briefly touched! It felt like fireworks rushing through my bodyy, I hurriedly retracted gazing into her deep chestnut brown eyes.   
“Hi, I’m Erika Prince” she said with her hot voice.  
Rose petals started flying through the air, I blushed deeply. Her hair was wavy and dark brown, luscious lips, long eyelashes, and she had an MCR wristband!!!!   
“I-I-I am Ariel!”  
We both stood up, I could barely keep my balance.  
“Nice to meet you Ariel, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the beach volley lane?”  
Gasp!!! She was doing land sports…

I didn’t know what to do with myself anymore. My tru love had just prsented herself to me but she was donig land sports, and I was doing water sports!!1 It would never work out...the two of us were from completely diferent wurlds!!! I told myself I could get through it, but I found myself watching Erika more and more everyday, my soul was in agony every living moment! I decided to take matter into my own hands, so I decided to go visit Ashley and ask her for help even though she was a stuck up total bitch and a prep! But she was the 1 who could get things done…   
“Ashley! I ned you’re help!! Erika is a total fucking hottie, but she is doing land sports, we cannever b together!!”  
“I might be able to help you muahahaha!!! I’ll steal a beach volley uniform for you and make sure you get a plac on the teem. But as payment...your gonna have to introduce me to Jordan.”  
“Jordan is way to good for you you fuking bitch but you got a deal.”  
Jordan was the hot captain on the swimming taem, but he was way too good for Ashley that fucking bich.

Thus it came to be that I got a place on the beach volley team. Now I got to see and talk to Erika everyday and look a lot at her boobs but i didn’t really care much about them becuse her perzonality is much more important. There was just 1 problem. I sucked at beach volley!!! My feets where not made to run and jump around on sand at all! I hate sand, it’s course and rough and irritating, and it gets at everywhere. Not like Erika, Erika is everything soft, and smooth… 

But then...tragedy ensued!!! I thought Erika would start to like me if I were just present in the same room as her most of the tim and looked a lot at her, but it didn’t happen!!! Suddenly one day, she started dating CHAD!!!!!1! The agony!!”!! My lyfe was overr!!! I went home and started listening to som Simon and Garfunkel sound of silence (yes, sometimes I actually have taste) and crie. 

THE END???

**Author's Note:**

> This is a task my friend and I had to make for a class on translations and transcoding, where we had to transcode The Little Mermaid into another cultural context. So we made The Little Mermaid into a story written by an angsty teenage girl. This is all a joke and we are fully aware that it's a shitty story, all the spelling mistakes are on purpose.


End file.
